Nunca es demasiado viejo
by Bery.Castel
Summary: Edward Cullen tiene 56 años y un problema. Viudo desde hace diez años, finalmente ha logrado interesarse por una mujer que no sea su fallecida esposa. El problema se llama Bella Swan, tiene veintiséis años y es la mejor amiga de su hija Alice. Edward quiere a Bella pero la diferencia de edad parece demasiado para superar.


**Hola gente hermosa como están pues he regresado con una nueva adp. La historia y personajes no me pertenecen son de Carol Lynne y solo adapto espero que les guste.**

* * *

Dedicada a todos los hombres sexy de más de 50 años.

**PROLOGO**

Edward Cullen tiene 56 años y un problema. Viudo desde hace diez años, finalmente ha logrado interesarse por una mujer que no sea su fallecida esposa.

El problema se llama Bella Swan, tiene veintiséis años y es la mejor amiga de su hija Alice. Edward quiere a Bella pero la diferencia de edad parece demasiado para superar.

A Bella Swan el doctor Edward Cullen siempre le ha parecido el hombre perfecto. Ella ha pasado su vida buscando un hombre que pudiese aproximarse a lo que representa Edward.

Cuando se ve obligada a pasar un tiempo viviendo con Edward, Bella descubre que el es EL HOMBRE. Y ahora tiene oportunidad de quedarse con el único hombre que siempre ha deseado. Edward sigue siendo un hombre sexy a pesar de su edad y Bella está dispuesta a realizar sus fantasías con él.

Pero Edward tiene sus propias fantasías. Prohibidas durante su matrimonio. Edward está dispuesto explorar aspectos de sí mismo que no han estado latentes durante toda su vida. Podrán los dos superar la barrera de la edad para explorar internarse en un mundo de fantasías erótica y además descubrir el amor mutuo.

** CAPITULO 1**

Edward se estaba volviendo loco. Había intentado mantenerse ocupado haciendo ejercicio.

Intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa, siempre que no fuera en la sexy mujer que estaba en su cocina. Una mujer que prácticamente había crecido en su casa.

El se estaba dando patadas a sí mismo por haberle dicho a Alice, su hija adoptiva, que su mejor amiga podía quedarse con él.

Claro, sabía que había una razón para ello, y una muy buena. Con el padre de Alice, Jacob Black, fuera de la cárcel y empeñado en matarla, Alice estaba preocupada por Bella, especialmente después de que Bella fuera víctima de un ladrón en la noche anterior. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos creía que fuese una coincidencia.

No, seguro como el demonio, que fue Jacob Black y Bella no tenía nadie en su vida que pudiese protegerla.

El problema era él. Bella estaba empezando a enloquecerlo. Cada bamboleo de sus pechos y los movimientos de su culo en forma de corazón lo torturaban.

Edward sentía por ella una pasión como nunca había conocido y que le hacía sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. El había estado muy enamorado de su esposa. Ellos habían sido los mejores amigos durante casi treinta años antes de que ella muriese, pero nunca había deseado a su mujer como deseaba a Bella.

Fantasías con posiciones sexuales que nunca había intentado con su difunta esposa venían a su mente cada vez que veía caminar a Bella. Él quería recostarla sobre cada mueble de la casa y hacerla suya. Poseerla, penetrándola por todos los orificios y en cada posición posible.

Puso la barra de pesas hacia abajo y se limpió la cara con una toalla. Estas en problemas, viejo verde. Edward se levantó y salió de su sala de gimnasia. Incapaz de resistirse, Edward paró en la cocina de camino a la ducha.

"Mmm. Algo huele bien," dijo, entrando a la cocina.

Bella se alejó de la estufa para verlo de frente. "Hice una sopa de papa. Espero que te guste." le dijo sonriendo.

"Me encanta." Respondió haciéndole un guiño a Bella mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la nevera. Caray, estaba coqueteando con una mujer treinta años más joven.

"Voy a tomar una ducha. Regreso en un momento." Edward dio una última ojeada al trasero de Bella y subió las escaleras.

Ya habiendo atendido a su último paciente del día, Edward decidió quemar parte de su tensión en su gimnasio en casa. En varias ocasiones durante los últimos días, había tenido la impresión de que Bella estaba coqueteando con él. Sabía que debía ser la mente de un anciano jugándole una mala pasada, pero él no podía deshacerse de los sentimientos que le provocaba.

Edward estaba a punto de subirse en la cinta cuando Bella entró, vistiendo el par de pantaloncillos de deporte más cortos que Edward hubiese visto en la vida. Lo otro que llevaba era un sujetador deportivo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿cómo voy a correr en la cinta con una erección?

Bella se detuvo cuando lo vio y dijo. "Lo siento. Pensé que habías salido a correr fuera". Mientras hablaba Bella entraba en la habitación.

"Um. No. Jasper me dijo que sería mejor correr en la cinta rodante durante un tiempo hasta que apresaran a Jacob. Yo... uh... yo solo voy a buscar algo que hacer, así te permito trabajar en paz." Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta, con una toalla frente a él.

Bella se paro delante de él y le puso la mano sobre el pecho. El calor de su toque viajado por el pecho directamente a los huevos de Edward. Cerró los ojos y se mordió un gemido.

"No te vayas. Es más divertido trabajar con alguien más. Tu no me molestas."

Ella deslizó la mano por su pecho. "Y tengo la sensación de que seguro me puedo beneficiar de tus consejos."

Edward tragó rápidamente el nudo que se había formando en su garganta. "Ne-¿necesitas ayuda? Puedo decir por el resultado en tu cuerpo que ya sabes lo que estás haciendo." Oh, Dios, ¿realmente había dicho eso en voz alta?

Bella sonrió y pasó la otra mano sobre su estómago plano. "Hago abdominales cada mañana. Me gustan demasiado las camisas cortas." Ella hizo un guiño a Edward y se pasó la mano por la cadera.

"Con lo que estoy teniendo dificultades es con mis caderas. No debo estar haciendo el tipo adecuado de ejercicio, ya que sólo parecen agrandarse en lugar de sólo ser más firmes," dijo Bella.

Para asombro de Edward, Bella hizo lo impensable y tomó su mano y la pasó por encima de una cadera perfectamente firme. Cuando Bella deslizó la mano hacia su dulce trasero, la tentación fue demasiada y Edward corrió como un adolescente asustado. "Acabo de recordar que hay algunas historias clínicas que tengo que terminar antes de la cena."

No dio a Bella la oportunidad de responder antes de salir de la habitación. Prácticamente corrió a la clínica en la parte trasera de la casa y se encerró en su oficina.

Trancó la puerta y cayó en su silla. Pasando la mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones deportivos, envolvió los dedos alrededor de su erección palpitante. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre conmigo?"

Edward se escondió en su despacho hasta casi las ocho. Bella había golpeado la puerta y le había preguntado si iba a ir a comer, pero el se había excusado, diciendo que tomaría un bocadillo cuando terminara.

Ahora, mientras se preparaba para hacer frente a Bella, la batalla en su cabeza seguía y seguía. El había conocido a Bella toda su vida. ¿Qué clase de hombre tenía fantasías con una mujer que prácticamente había crecido en su casa? Por otra parte, Bella había tratando de seducirlo. ¿Era tan malo que él la quisiera tanto como ella parecía desearlo a él? Los dos tenían bastante más edad para dar el consentimiento. De acuerdo con lo que Alice le había dicho, Bella no le daba a la mayoría de los hombres ni la hora, así que: ¿por qué a él? ¿Qué podría ver esa hermosa criatura en un hombre tan viejo como el?

Con una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta y entró en la cocina. Bella estaba en el fregadero, lavando los platos, cuando entró en la habitación. "Siento lo de antes," dijo.

Bella lo vio por encima del hombro y Edward casi cae de rodillas para pedirle perdón. La tristeza era evidente en sus ojos rojos e hinchados lo que hacía a Edward sentirse aún peor.

Quería alejar el dolor, meterla en sus brazos y dar a ambos lo que parecían desear.

Abrió la boca para justificarse, pero Bella se volvió y levantó su mano húmeda, deteniéndolo. "Yo soy quien se tiene que disculpar. Actué como una buscona y traté de presionar para que hicieses algo para lo cual no estás preparado evidentemente."

Edward caminó los escasos metros que los separaba. "No," dijo, y puso las manos en las caderas de Bella. "Por favor no me digas que lo lamentas. El solo hecho de saber que alguien tan especial como tú pueda estar interesada en un viejo y aburrido médico..."

Edward la atrajo hacia sí. La miró a los ojos y bajó la cabeza. "Voy a besarte," advirtió.

Cuando la boca de Edward descendió hasta Bella, las chispas entre ellos encendieron un incendio de grandes proporciones.

Bella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y empujó sus pechos exquisitos contra el pecho de Edward. Abriendo la boca, Bella dio la bienvenida a su lengua. Las manos de Edward agarraron su trasero apretándola con más fuerza contra su dolorosa erección. No era suficiente. Edward necesitaba sentir su piel. Metió las manos debajo de la corta falda. La piel lisa y suave encontró sus manos. Él rompió el beso y la vio a los ojos. "¿No llevas panties?," preguntó.

"Tanga" respondió Bella mientras frotaba su coño contra el pene de Edward.

Edward se rió y sintió la pequeña franja de material entre sus nalgas. "No existían en mis tiempos de hacer novio."

Siguió el material en torno a su coño mojado. Deslizando un dedo por debajo de la pequeña pieza de tela, Edward hundió un dedo en su canal.

"Maldición, Bella. Te deseo mucho". Edward cerró los ojos y trató de luchar contra sus impulsos naturales de poner a Bella sobre la superficie más cercana y tomar lo que necesitaba.

Bella se agachó y se quitó su camiseta en un movimiento fluido. Sus pechos eran increíbles. Altos y firmes con grandes pezones de color rosa amarronado, Edward no pudo resistirse e inclinando la cabeza tomó uno con la boca. Bella arqueó la espalda mientras Edward amamantaba el pezón y deslizaba otro dedo en el coño mojado.

"Sí," Bella gimió ante doble invasión. "Jodeme."

Arrastrado por el momento, Edward no lo pensó dos veces. Sacó los dedos y la guió a la sala. Colocando a Bella en el sofá, rápidamente la liberó de la corta falda y del tanga. Se quedó asombrado al ver su cuerpo de proporciones perfectas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se quitó la camiseta blanca y sus tenis. Vio la cara de Bella cuando él empujó hacia abajo su pantalón y su ropa interior. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado desnudo delante de una mujer. Tanya había sido la única mujer que alguna vez había hecho el amor, hasta ahora. Edward no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaría a la altura de las expectativas de Bella.

"Oh." La expresión de Bella fue de choque a desenfreno en una fracción de segundo. Ella se acercó y rodeó con sus dedos su dolorida erección. Acercándolo más, Bella envolvió la cabeza de su pene con su boca caliente. "¡Joder!". Tanya muy rara vez le había tomado con la boca.

Había pensado que las mujeres no disfrutaban con ello, pero seguro que Bella parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward apretó los dientes cuando luchó contra el impulso de empujar sus caderas. La lengua de Bella se arremolinaba alrededor de su longitud mientras golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta. Si caía muerto en ese momento, él moriría como un hombre feliz. Levantando una mano acarició el sedoso cabello de Bella. "Oh Dios, se siente tan bien."

Cuando Bella puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas y jalo de él más cerca, empujando la boca sobre la cabeza de su pene. La boca de Bella se sentía como en casa. Tan cálida y suave. Se sentía deseado por primera vez en muchos años. Ella amaba a su pene como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera dado la vida. Y Edward adoró eso. Pero él no era tan joven como le gustaría y sabía que si se corría de esta manera, pasaría un tiempo antes de pudiera entrar en su coño.

A regañadientes, Edward se salió de la boca de Bella. Cuando ella lo miró con esos grandes ojos chocolate, él sonrió y pasó el dedo por la mejilla. "Tengo que estar dentro de ti cuando me corra."

Sonriendo, Bella se recostó en el sofá y abrió las piernas. "Por favor."

Edward notó la estrecha franja de vello púbico por encima de su coño y bajó la cabeza para poder saborearlo. Pasó la lengua por toda la longitud de su raja antes de arremolinar la punta alrededor de su clítoris. Sus nervios fueron puestos a prueba cuando sintió como Bella gemía y empujaba contra su boca. Sí, lo estaba haciendo bien. Mientras mantenía el hinchado clítoris en su boca, le dio un pellizco leve con los dientes antes de trasladarse para degustar su crema. Si el hiciera el amor con esta mujer de forma regular, él sabía que se convertiría en un hombre codicioso. La mano de Edward hacía círculos en su pene mientras sentía que los jugos de Bella eran mejor que cualquier cosa que él jamás había probado.

Bella se alzaba una vez más y gritó su clímax. "Sí. Sí." Su cuerpo se tensó y tembló mientras olas de placer parecían engullirla.

Sacando la lengua de su coño, Edward se colocó sobre ella y posicionando la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de la vagina, aún temblorosa de Bella, preguntó "¿Estás protegida, ángel?"

Abriendo los ojos, Bella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Edward y jalo de él hacia abajo para un beso. "Sí. Me pongo la inyección cada tres meses". Dijo ella abriendo las piernas aún más para dejarlo entrar.

Edward comenzó a sumergirse hasta la empuñadura, pero se detuvo. "Mierda. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, me olvidé de hacerlo seguro." Se limpió la humedad de la frente. "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"

Edward miró alrededor de la sala de la que era su casa desde hacia ya treinta y seis años. Había heredado la casa de su abuela, cuando tenía apenas veinte años. Él ya tenía una esposa y un hijo por entonces, su querida Tanya se quedó embarazada en su último año de escuela preparatoria.

Edward no lo pensó dos veces, el amaba a Tanya. Se casaron inmediatamente y después de la graduación Jasper llegó al final del verano de ese mismo año. La abuela de Edward Cullen era una fanática defensora de la educación, y por ella estipuló en su última voluntad que Edward podría tener la casa junto con una herencia de buen tamaño, si iba a la universidad y hacía algo de sí mismo.

Eso fue el quiebre de los sueños del joven padre. Se trasladó con Tanya y Jasper a la casa y viajó cincuenta kilómetros todos los días para ir a clase en Colorado Springs. Después de ocho años de arduo trabajo y largas noches de estudio, Edward se convirtió en un médico. Instaló su consulta en la parte trasera de la casa en lo que habían sido las habitaciones para los criados.

El día en que su Tanya murió de cáncer fue el peor día de su vida. Tanya se había ido hacía diez años y Edward se sentía tan solo que estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Era un viejo de cincuenta y seis años.

Mirando hacia abajo a Bella, Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que debemos parar."

Deslizando las manos por los brazos de Edward, Bella suspiró. "¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he deseado esto pase?"

Edward se separó más le levantó su mentón. "¿Por qué querrías a un hombre viejo? Eres preciosa. Tú podrías ir a cualquier club en Colorado Springs y tener para elegir entre una cantidad de hombres disponibles. ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque eres caliente. No importa qué edad tiene un hombre, cuando él es sexy, es sexy. Pero más que eso, eres amable y generoso con tus sentimientos." Bella se mordió el labio. No estaba segura de cuanto divulgar.

"Nunca he conocido a un hombre mejor que tú, Edward Cullen." Deslizó la mano desde su pecho hasta la erección. "Esto es sólo una ventaja añadida. Pero no es lo más importante para mí. No he conocido a muchos hombres buenos en mi vida. He deseado al menos aún. Pero, te he deseado durante años."

Pasando la mano por su corto cabello de color cobrizo entrecano, Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy seguro de que sea correcto, Bella. Eres treinta años más joven que yo."

Se puso de pie y ayudó a Bella a hacerlo también. "Lo siento. Parece que necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas." Edward le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"No he deseado a nadie desde que Tanya murió. Demonios, tú eres la única persona aparte de mi difunta esposa con la que he estado desnudo." Edward la abrazó. "No estoy seguro de ello. ¿Podrías darme un poco de tiempo?"

¡Oh, no, no, no! No podía permitir que Edward retrocediese. Ella lo quería desde hacía demasiado tiempo para permitirle escapar ahora. ¿Tal vez una vez que se le pasara la culpa, el podría avanzar? Bella decidió que tenía que decirle que ella había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en todo momento.

Moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba, Bella le dio un beso. "Lo único que lamento es que te hayas detenido antes de hacer el amor."

"Creo que me siento de la misma manera y que eso es parte de mi problema." Edward besó Bella, una vez más y abandonó la sala, recogiendo su ropa mientras se marchaba.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? ¿Quería esto decir que el estaba avergonzado de sí mismo o que no la quería?

* * *

**Que tal que les pareció el primer cap. la verdad desde hace rato quería imaginarme a un Edward mayor pero mucho Mayor espero que les haya gustado les comento que será un short fic pero igual de bueno que el anterior comenten, recomienden y nos vemos pronto **

**Hola gente hermosa como están pues he regresado con una nueva adp. La historia y personajes no me pertenecen son de Carol Lynne y solo adapto espero que les guste.**


End file.
